Scented Situation
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Nico Robin can smell when something isn't right. Too many times has this occurred.


Robin was slated to stay on the run due to the increasing interest in her bounty given to her by the World Government. She almost never got anything to eat if anything at all and sleep was a luxury she seldom saw. One afternoon, she went to a lake to try and clean herself off. She was constantly on the lookout while she bathed. One fateful day, some men were strolling near the area. She ran behind some rocks, making splashes as she did. The men heard them. "Hey, is someone out there?" One called out. Robin's clothes were out in the open. "Look, there are some clothes over there, another said. They look familiar…" Robin held her breath. "…They look like something my mother used to wear." The men went on their way. Robin sighed and went to finish up. When she got dressed, she was greeted by another man, older and scruffy. "You're Nico Robin!" He said, holding a pistol.

The young girl looked at him, fearful. "I thought I heard someone call out earlier." He said. "Couldn't have been you, it was a man." Robin began to quiver. "In any case, my problems are all over now." He pulled out the pistol. "Come with me." Robin, knowing she couldn't do much submitted to the man. He took her to a small shanty in the middle of the woods. "Now, how old are you, anyway?" He asked her. "I'm twelve years old as of last week." She said. "Hm, a little young, but I don't think the government would care much, seeing as how you're so dangerous." He began to smile. Robin looked even more scared, contemplating the worst. "Now, then. Take off your clothes." Her eyes widened and her face was mortified at what she heard. "Take your damn clothes off!" Later that night, she looked at the window in a small room, tears constantly rolling down her face. She held onto her crotch with both hands in a fetal position.

The next day, the man opened the door to the room she was in and was greeted by a strange smell. "Ugh, what the hell is that?" He yelled, holding his nose. "I don't know." She said, trembling. "It's you, you stupid girl!" He grabbed her hair. "Go to the lake and clean yourself off! And try not to get caught!" Robin did just that, going to the same spot she was in yesterday. She examined her vagina, pulling out something sticky and clear. The smell was pungent and strong. "What is this?" She said, scared. "Why do I smell like this?" She tried her best to clean herself out. But to little avail the smell lingered even after. Some fish came around to the area where her essence spread. They swam around in it constantly. She looked, with tears rolling down her eyes. "Stop, that's disgusting." She told them. They didn't listen to her words. After half an hour of cleaning and scrubbing, she noticed blood coming out. Using her powers, she formed a vagina on her hand and saw the area where the bleeding occurred. "Oh, no…"

"You still reek!" The man yelled. "Get out of here, but not before giving me a going away present first…" Robin began to perform oral on the scruffy man. Because her mouth was so small, she spawned two more tongues to better her performance. In one last attempt to get back at the man, she spawned a vagina in place of her mouth, hoping to leave the fishy smell on his dick. "Whoa, you're giving it your all." He said. "Is it that you want to stay here with me so badly?" She glared at him. After finally finishing him off, she ran out the shanty. "Go and run, Nico Robin!" He yelled. "You're gonna get caught eventually. So long, fish girl!" It began to rain. She was under a rock, crying. "Why won't this smell go away?" She said, blubbering. "I'm getting nauseous from it…" Later, Robin was seen vomiting over the cliff. Shortly after, someone yelled in disgust. She ran for her life, swaying over and over from nausea. She finally found a small cave to escape the rain. Before long, a low growl came from the open abyss.

It was a large bear, attracted to Robin's musk. She backed away, scared for her life. The bear walked to her and gave a sniff around her body, moving down to her crotch. "No, not there, Bear!" She said, trying to push it away. It went under her skirt and sniffed around. It gave Robin a lick and then another. She couldn't help but giggle a little. The bear finally stopped and grabbed her by the color, taking her away. She screamed for help but realized she could attract people who could recognize her. She kept quiet as the bear took her away to its den. There, it put her down on the floor. "What's going to happen to me here?" Robin thought, slightly scared. The bear stood up on its hind legs. Robin turned around and saw the bear pull on its head. The 'head' was actually a mask. Under it was Kuzan. Robin backed away. "I knew you were close by, Nico Robin." He said. "So close, I could smell it." After a short silence, both of them laughed hysterically. Marines came from all over laughing and giving a round of applause.

Suddenly, Robin woke up. She looked around to see she was in the bear's den. The bear was asleep. She smelled around. "Still stinky." She said to herself. She quietly snuck out of the den and went outside. She became hungry. She went to the lake nearby in one last attempt to clean herself. As she did, she noticed that fish were swimming to her, obviously the result of her musk. Robin thought for a minute. She sprouted an arm in the water and on it, was a vagina, which smelled just as pungent as the original. Some of the fish came to it curiously. One jumped on it, triggering Robin's nice-nice to surge all over her body. She winced a little. The fish began to dig inside of her vagina. She canceled the limb, only to have the fish come to her actual vagina. It wiggled and wiggled, making a wet mess inside Robin's panties. "I can't move, it's taking over my body!" She thought, grunting. Suddenly, she came, spurting all over the lakeside. The fish popped out from the leggings of her panties and tried to flee to the water. She caught it. She took a smell and winced. "Now you're stinky, too…" She said to it. The fish looked at her.

Later, she cooked the fish and ate it. Now with her hunger subsided, she went into the woods eventually making her way back to the bear den. "It's better than being out in the open." She thought. She smelled herself, realizing her odor was even stronger. "It's no good." She said. "I'll just have to bear with it for now." A massive guffaw came from deep within the den. Suddenly the bear from before came from the shadows. It had a grin on its face. "You didn't just say that." It suddenly spoke. Robin thought for a moment and started to laugh hysterically, along with the bear. "Two for two." Kuzan came out with flowers and a clothespin and gave the flowers to Robin. A round of applause came from the set along with the entire cast of One Piece and all of America. "And…..CUT!"

Suddenly, Robin woke up. It was present day and she was in her and Nami's room on the Sunny. She smelled herself. "Oh, my." She said, looking down at her crotch, making a repulsed face. She got up and went to the shower room to clean herself off. "That's the last time I workout with Zoro before bedtime."


End file.
